1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computing system, more particularly to an antivirus computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer viruses are generally computer programs that self-duplicate and self-execute to perform malicious tasks. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional antivirus system, which generally includes an antivirus program 113 and a virus code 114, is generally installed in an operating system 111 (e.g., Microsoft Windows 7) to perform virus detection and elimination tasks. The operating system 111 and the conventional antivirus system, together with other software programs 112 (e.g., Microsoft Office Suite), are installed in a hard-drive device 11, which is operatively associated with a central processing unit (CPU) 101, a memory unit 102, an interface module 103, a north-bridge chipset 104, and a south-bridge chipset 105 on a motherboard 10. During bootup, the operating system 111, the antivirus program 113, and the virus code 114 are loaded to the memory unit 102 for processing by the CPU 101. However, despite the use of the antivirus system, computer viruses may still exploit security loopholes of the operating system 111 to perform various malicious tasks. Further, although users may have preconfigured download passwords for updating the antivirus program 113 and the virus code 114, the download passwords are susceptible to theft attributed to the abovementioned security loopholes. When theft of the download passwords occurs, the users will no longer be able to update the antivirus program 113 and the virus code 114.